destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kreed Diskits
KREED DISKITS Appearance Kreed is a tall and fairly muscular individual. He has light blue lavender eyes and long silver-white hair that is always tied up in a pony tail, with bangs hanging next to his jaws. In his first appearence during the tournament, he wore his Templar Knight School Uniform which was a red half cape, a red shirt, red pants with a greyish-black shirt underneath it and long white boots with black hand gloves. 10 years after the tournament, he wears a dark black overcoat and underneath it he wears a blue over all outfit, which has bright yellow lining around it with a yellow belt that has an “X” in the middle of it, which represents X-force, an organization that Kreed used to be affiliated with as a double agent. Personality Kreed loves the world and the people in it even if he doesn't always show it; he hates seeing suffering and sacrifice. If there's something he can do to ease someone else's pain, chances are he'll go to great lengths to do it. In the same sense, he can be a cold-hearted and uncaring person even when he knows it causes those who trust him pain, he'll very rarely if ever be truthful about both his past and his "other self;" he fears to damage the friendships he's made and frighten those who've put trust in him by showing them what he truly is. And, more than anything, he is almost constantly doing battle with his conscience that tells him he doesn't deserve their trust or their friendship at all. So, chances are a great deal of his interaction with the world will remain superficial and shallow; he'll befriend you, lend you his shoulder, fight by your side - but the chances he'll genuinely let you see who he is are slim to none. Character Outline Kreed Diskits is the 4th head of the noble Diskits family, the only great noble family in Zion. As such, Kreed acts in an aristocratic manner; he usually seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Ironically, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather, Ginrei Diskits; similar to the way Rex and Saber are now. As the head of the Diskits family, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He thinks that if someone in his position doesn't follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, but not always by execution even if that goes against his own wishes. Despite his icy and regal manner, Kreed cares for and protects those important to him, even referring to Celeste as his "pride". Kreed is popular among female Vampires and was voted number one in the Men we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Vampires Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, NIGHT-TIME WALKS, spicy food, and pineapples, but he does not like sweets. Backstory Kreed Diskits was the founder of the Organization Access 13. Access 13 had one main and only objective and that was power. They used and gathered the power of chaos/darkness only. Their Ultimate goal was to bring forth "Father". There were ten "Angels of Chaos" that possessed such power. The Organization succeeded in capturing all but one of the angels of chaos. The last angel of chaos was named "Archangel", and this was the only chaos angel that the Organization failed to capture. As a result, they failed in their plans to resurrect "Father". Sometime after that Kreed left the organization. Later, Skeletor took charge of the organization. Dawn (a friend of Ken), joined the organization many years after Skeletor took charge. James also joined Access 13; two years after Dawn was committed. The whereabouts of that angel are still currently unknown. Zherkezhin Race Kreed is a "Zherkezhin Vampire", the only breed of the vampire race. His Mother is a "Crusnik Vampire", and his Father is a "Asmodian Vampire". A Crusnik Vampire is a vampire that feeds on the blood of other vampires. Crusnik's also have the ability to read other vampires minds. Further, when the Crusnik side is activated it alters the users body, transforming them into a "killing-machine". An Asmodian Vampire is the strongest breed of vampires. Unlike other vampires, they are not affected by the Sun's ultra-viloet rays. They have the ability to project overwelming aura blasts and have vast amounts of energy. They also have the ability to transform their bodies, much like the Crusnik's, but they have three different volume evoluitionary stages. The stages of a Asmodian's evolution is far greater and stronger than that of a Crusnik's. Kreed is able to use the abilities from his Crusnik side at will, along with using the abilities from his Asmodian side. Even further, Kreed has drunken the blood of three "Pureblood Vampires", the third strongest vampire race, and unlike any other vampire known Kreed has the ability to manifest all three celestrial power factions together, allowing him to transform into something far more stronger than the Crusnik's, Pureblood's & Asmodian's; making him the strongest vampire in the world. Powers & Abilities Vast Intellective Approach // Unparalleled Precision: Perhaps one of Kreed's most prominent abilities. On countless occasions it has been demonstrated upon the sheer depth of Kreed's intellectual capabilities. Coupled with his inate ability to cast aside his emotions in the face of adversity, his analytical attributes makes Kreed one of the most strongest characters in the series. With his centuries of experience as a fighter, Kreed has molded himself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. He is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in his opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to his advantage. His ability to think several steps before the enemy usually always ensures his victory. Kreed's Battle Data At A Scale Point Offense (100) Defense (100) Mobility (100) Kidō/Reiatsu (100) Intelligence (100) Physical Strength (100) Total: 600/600. Kidō Master: Kreed has displayed his expertly high and vast knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells past level 90 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He even uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Rex’s shoulder during Dynasty's Tournament Arc. Spell Caster // Alchemist: Kreed has the ability to use or perform any type of spell that is known. He is also able to perform alchemy spells, but does not really do so because he perfers not to. Hand-To-Hand Combat: Kreed has shown a extreme highly proficient skill in this area. He deveopled his very own unique fighting style from the training of the N.O.L. and Tempar Enix Academy and from Tenzin. Unlimited Energy // Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable characters in the series. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His spiritual pressure's color is white. Kreed has been shown to have numerous amounts of energy. When ever he battles against Rex and Saber, he always still has some energy left to spare. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kreed is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. He also is highly proficent at using the "Dual-Sword" style, delivering much faster attacks. He uses this style effortlessly in a unsual unique way, rapidy spining around in different directions to throw off his enemy along with attacking them simultaneously. He sometimes uses one of the swords in the "Reverse Position" when using the dual-sword style. Master Tactician: Kreed is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty analyzer, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Flawless Marksman: Kreed is highly skilled with the using of guns. His favorite style to use is "Dual-Pistol". He sometimes likes to use a sword when using a .45 Calibour Pistol. Later in the series, Kreed created pistols that were forged from his energy & blood, giving it the name "Blood Pistols". When using these specially desinged guns, Kreed is able to shoot an enemy drainig the persons energy & blood along with never runing out of ammunition. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Warriors in the series, Kreed has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Rex, despite gaining several major injuries, Kreed was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he was unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Flash Step to leave. High Speed Regeneration: Like most vampires, Kreed is able to regenerate with him drinking blood the standard way. Unlike most vampries, Kreed is able to regenerate in a different way by using the energy ratio around him converting it into his own and then healing himself. Senka (Flash Blossom): A special Flash Step technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Solita Vista: This ability allows Kreed to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which then turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. He also can use this technique to see previous events. Utsusemi '''(Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. '''Descorrer: A technique that Kreed created for him to open a portal between his current location and Zion. Setto: Kreed has been shown shooting a technique called Setto from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Setto can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a green color. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. If fired at direct contact if can penatrate a hole through the enemy's body. It also can blast off body parts. Setto Osukyurasu: Is a black Setto with a green outline to it, which Kreed states to be similar to Rex's black Getsuga Tenshō from his hollofication state. This Setto presumably can only be used while he is in his release state. Kreed's Setto Osukyurasu is powerful enough to blast Rex's hollofication mask away and destroy a large part of a city. It can also be used in his Segunda Etapa form. Flash Step Master: Kreed is very skilled at the Flash Step technique, one of fastest in the Dynasty Warrior's series. Soul-Shift: A technique that allows Kreed to switch places with someone by perfoming a "Blood Transfusion", spell-like symbol. Way Of Bindin no.61 Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light) — Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. Incantation Chant: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Way Of Binding no.8 Seki (Repulse) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Incantation: unknown/none. Way Of Bindin no.81 Danku '''(Splitting Void) — Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89. Incantation: unknown/none. '''Way Of Destruction no.1 Shō (Thrust) — Pushes the a target away from the caster. Incantation: unknown/none. Way Of Destruction no.4 Byakurai (Pale Lightning) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Incantation: unknown/none. Way Of Destruction no.33 Sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down) — Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Way Of Destruction no.73 Sōren Sōkatsui '''(Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) — Essentially a doubled version of #33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety.. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." '''Way Of Binding no.54 Haien (Abolishing Flames) — Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. Incantation: unknown/none. Way Of Destruction no.90 Kurohitsugi '''(Black Coffin) — Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Incantation: unknown/none. '''Moonlight Slash: The landscape area gets dark and a giant moon symbol appears behind Kreed, and then he releases a giant purple/white slash wave, tearing up everything in sight. Energy Rings: Kreed extends his right arm and points his middle and index fingers at the opponent, as if he were to use his "Final Impact" attack. Then, he fires powerful rings made out of pure engery at his enemy, trapping them by their arms, legs, and neck so that Kreed can attack them while the opponent is incapable of fighting back. Final Impact/Atomic Blast: Final Impact is the same as Kreed's Atomic Blast except he sometimes switches the techinque's name. Kreed raises his index, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Kreed first used this technique during his battle with a hell demon in "Hell" inside Black Hearts tower. It blew a hole right through the demons chest, killing it instantly. Final Brust Limit: Is a super enhanced version of his "Final Impact". Kreed charges this attack similarly to when he performs the Final Impact but, instead of firing one energy wave, he fires several bolts of energy in a row. Flashing Energy Shower: Kreed places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. Unlimited Flash Shower: This is an super enhanced version of "Flash Energy Shower", as it has a longer range, being able to span across half the planet, as well as destructive power. Electro Eclipse: Kreed teleports high into the air, putting one hand in his pocket and the other hand into the air with an open palm, gathering energy. Sometimes he places his hands forward as if performing the "Flash Shower", but instead forms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. Kreed first used the attack on Saber, in another dimension, during a fight between them while, Sora & Yoruichi was present. Ultra Sensitivity: By concentrating his mind, Kreed can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as if the opponent was to "Flash Step or Instantly Teleport" around or behind him. Afterimage: By moving at extremely high speeds, Kreed can create after images of himself that make the opponent think he is still standing in a certain location. Rex Valentime has a move similar to this and was seen first using the technique in a battle between Kreed during Dynasty's Tournament. Crusnik Side: When in effect, is a parasite that feeds on the vampires bloodstream. They are normally dormant; but when activated, they transform Kreed in various ways depending on how much of their power he exerts. Crusnik Abilities Include: The appearance of black wings,which can function as a shield (strong enough to repel laser cannon fire from a battle airship); they are capable of flight, and also are sharp like steel and capable of cutting (they cut the limbs off of a vampire in canon in one clean slice). Other physical changes (claws, fangs; his eyes glow red, and his hair becomes suspended upward to float on a current of energy). Drastic increase in physical strength, speed, and senses (stronger/faster/more sensitive than a Vampire's, which are typically 10x a human's). Acceleration or "haste," moving one's body so fast it seems they've teleported . Producing bio-electric currents capable of ionizing particles ("spark-gap" - can cut, with electricity) or bursts (like lightning). Formation of a scythe from a hammer space in his body. (Blood Scythe) Rapid healing factor (the more well-fed he is, the faster the regeneration); his blood will eat any fallen appendages, limbs or damaged organs in order to feed it back into the body and repair itself. Blood as a weapon (it forms tiny tentacle-like strings of blood with mouth’s which "eat") Telepathy from Crusnik to bacillus (any vampire will be able to hear him speak to them via the nanomachines, mind to mind). Weaknesses: Crusnik are sentient - meaning they have a mind of their own; they try to coerce the user into giving in and allowing them to possess the host, which would mean an irreversible fusion between them and end disastrously. Kreed would be lost to their will - become a killing machine that wants the destruction of everything. Thus, lower levels of activation are best. The more he uses them, the more dangerous it becomes. If not well-fed on bacillus, the nanomachines may not be strong enough to function and deactivate or be unable to regenerate the wounds of the host. Alternately, if fed too well, they may be too powerful and their will may have more influence over Kreed's actions. If beheaded, he'll phase into a "stasis" to recover (which will take time; likely days). During this period, he's extremely vulnerable. The more emotionally unstable the host, the more sway Crusnik has, the more dangerous it is to use them. Due to carrying more strains (see below); using the nanomachines puts a huge taxation on his body. The more he uses them, the longer he uses them, the worse it is for his body -- and weakens him, a weakness that will stay even after he's deactivated them. Thus, he'll be very reluctant to activate them unless absolutely necessary. ' Crusnik Kreed Diskits': With 40% of Crusnik nanomachines activated, his eyes become red, his lips turn a dark blue, his teeth become fangs, his nails turn into claws, and a gigantic scythe made of blood materializes in his hands. ' Crusnik Kreed Diskits': With 80% activated, he grows black wings and can generate massive amounts of electricity, along with materializing his blood scythe. His speed and strength also increases. Crusnik Kreed Diskits: Kreed at 100% is fully fused with his nanomachines. During this he turns into a humanoid creature with dark skin, black bat-like wings, and glowing blue markings that cover his entire body. He also generates more electricity than his 80% form and a second blade forms on the other end of his blood scythe. Kreed has also demonstrated what may be form of telekinesis in this state, and can draw Vampires blood directly into his body without using his fangs. It is possible that this presumed telekinesis is actually a result of Kreed controlling the vampires blood. On no occasion was he seen doing the same with the blood of humans. ''Kreed's Pastlife Before Reincarnation During the time of vampires rising on Earth after the first war between "Vampires & Humans" from vampires being exposed; Dracula, Jean(Kreed's Mother) and Yondaime(Kreed's Father), and one thousand other vampires traveled to Planet Mars in search of a new life. Their goal was to start a new world where vampires could live and didn't have to be in hiding from humans. Dracula and Yondaime had named the new world "Zion" and Dracula was crowned King as their leader. Just as on Earth, Dracula then started up the originization known as the "N.O.L" in Zion utilizing it as the vampire branch on Mars. Two years later, Jean was pregnant with Kreed from Yondaime and 4 months later Kreed was born. When Kreed was born, his Mother & Father placed him in the N.O.L's infant unit, under their care. His Mother, Father & Dracula had traveled back to Earth Realm in hope to reason with the humans to start a civilization of vampires & humans living to gether in harmony. Kreed's Mother & Father had disappeared sometime after that. Growing up alone, Kreed was a very self-reliant and quiet individual, doing everything in solitude. He quickly rose through the ranks of the NOL and became an Invictus(second-in-command). During the time of Kreed's pastlife, he was a Invictus(second-in-command) of the N.O.L during the Dark War. The '''Novus Orbis Librarium '''called the '''NOL' or Librarium for short is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership in the city of Zion. The NOL's purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. It was formerly known as the O.L.N Orbis Librarius Norma '''during the Apocalyspe Virus War on Earth, but renamed itself to reflect its new position in the world. Kreed had the appearence of a human, but always looked different because of his glowing blood red eyes. Kreed is known for having high knowledge of spells, this is also where Kreed learned his excellent swordsmanship and marksman skills, developing a unique fighting style when using them. The '''First War of Mars '''alternatively known as the '''Dark War, '''was an event spanning over a decade and took place almost a century before Kreed's reincarnation. '''The Black Beast '''is a monstrous creature responsible for killing half of the Mars population before its defeat at the hands of Kreed. A monstrosity known as the Black Beast appeared in the year 2280 and it's only goal was the complete annihilation of mankind. The Black Beast spread a substance known as seithr all over the city of Zion, as that was the only way the Black Beast could mobilize. In particular, seithr a dangerous material that the Black Beast exuded from its own body, covered the planet, causing many areas to become inhospitable, and even altering some of the vampires, turning them into violent beasts. The Black Beast's power was overwhelming, and killed off more than half of Zion's population. The People of Zion tried to do everything they could to eliminate the seithr, thinking it would be easier and safer rather than fighting the beast directly, but that had plan failed. For exactly one year, the Black Beast had mysteriously disappeared. This time frame allowed the vampires of Zion to develop and learn how to use magic, and along with the NOL, be able to combat the Black Beast head on. In this short time frame, the vampires of Zion was able to recuperate and gather weapons for when the Beast would appear again. Eventually, Kreed appeared and the situation took a turn. At first, Kreed tried to use his knowledge of magic, but was of no use because it didn't work on the Black Beast. He then gathered the mystic energy force of the universe and of mankind to forge a technique called "Shiki Fujin" that would seal the beast within him. According to Genrei Diskits, Kreed's Grandfather, who at the time was in the M.I.A, said that there were no motives with the monsters methods; It simply killed for the sake of killing. The result of the monster's existence is noticeable in the current timeframe of Destined Dynasty Warrior's as another source of Kreed's vast power. These events were called The Dark War, later referred to as the "First War of Mars". Six hundred years after the Black Beast attacked Zion, the White Lucifer Beast emerged from the shadows, and succeed in the destroying of Zion which created the Second War of Mars. Kreed died in the event of destroying the White Lucifer Beast. He was forever remembered in Zion as "The Child of Prophecy" for saving the city and planet on two accounts. The planet is now known as "Planet Kreed", for his bravery. One Hundred Years after Kreed died, he was resurrected on Earth having no past memories of his previous life at Zion on planet Mars, but he still had the Black Beast sealed away inside of him along with him still remaing a vampire. Kreed once again took on the appearence of a human, but this time he has long silvery-white hair and light purple lavender eyes, but as he aged, his eye color became a light lavender blue, and he isn't seen showing his blood red eyes as much. It is later revealed to Kreed about his past-life by Cosmos, telling him that is was she who had resurrected him on Earth.Later on in the series, Kreed becomes the ultimate leader of the N.O.L. renaming it "Diskits International". Kreed's Childhood After His Resurrection History Appearance Kreed is considered attractive by a few Day Class girls though his nature scares most away. Kreed bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck originally used to suppress his vampire side, and later used to tame him. Kreed is a casual dresser, usually wearing his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket and wears three silver earrings on his left ear at the top and two on his right ear at the bottom. His hair is a pale, silvery white, and his eyes are pale lavender or amethyst colored, sometimes at night they are portrayed as even lighter. Personality Kreed is generally a composed person, though occasionally he can act with coldness and hostility, especially towards Kaname Kuran (One of the most highly thought of and feared Vampire of the Night Class in all of Cross Academy). Kreed is a gentle person though he appears otherwise. Due to his childhood, he builds barriers around himself rather than opening up to Yuki when they first got to know each other, a trait that is no longer evident, seeing as though Zero better now known as Kreed Diskits is married to Yuki who is now known as Celeste Diskits. Yet despite this, he has a kind heart that longs to protect humans and will never betray the one he holds dearest to him (Celeste). As a child, Kreed was a quiet a nd gentle boy, to the limit where his parents noted this who he never got the chance of meeting due to their disappearence. Kaien, who had adopted Kreed when he was a baby two months after his reincarnation, sometimes questioned whether or not he was even capable of being a vampire hunter. Kreed has a strong distrust of vampires. Kreed has a tsundere type of personality, he sports a scary aura that makes most of the Day Class students wary of him, and he can also glare in a way that even Kaname Kuran calls it scary. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, and his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance. He also happens to be a stickler for details, as he doesn't consider himself as an adopted son of Kaien's family with Yuki Cross. Even though he doesn’t see himself as an “information source” considering the fact that he does a lot of research on just about everything he sometimes holds back on all the details about how vampires and humans can be similar in their own ways. Awakening... Following his full awakening as a vampire, Kreed harbors a great disgust towards himself because of his inability to control his hunger and reliance on Yuki for support. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do causes him to give up and he almost kills himself with his anti-vampire gun (even if he had made the attempt he wouldn’t have died), The Bloody Rose but Yuki arrives just in time to stop him. He ignores his hunger to the point of starvation rather than go to Yuki and drink from her blood. When ever he can, he tries to help Yuki resolve her own problems and then impresses upon her that it’s alright for her to burden and use him because he feels that she owns him in a werid way. Lastnight... Kreed is hostile towards the Night Class vampires when they threaten him; however he adopts his standard tsundere attitude when engaging them one on one, retaining a level of civility. Kreed expresses a great deal of anger towards Purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, and because of this, he extends this hostility especially towards Yuki after she turns into a Pureblood Vampire. Upon Yuki’s awaking as a Pureblood Vampire, It was revealed by Kaname Kuran to Kreed & the Nigh Class; that he was in fact Yuki’s brother and Rido was Yuki’s uncle another Pureblood vampire. He came to Yuki’s house one snowy night many years ago in search of a new vessel; and wanted Yuki his niece to be that vessel. But Yuki and Kaname’s parents refused for that to happen, seeing as he had already taken their first child. So as a result, Yuki’s parents were killed and Kaname became Rido’s new vessel instead. Before Yuki’s parents were killed her mother had sealed away her Pureblood Vampire abilities resulting in Yuki becoming a normal human girl. Kaname then took his unconscious sister to Kaien Cross where Kaien had adopted her that very same night, so then Yuki could live a normal and happy life & not have to be burdened with the life of a Pureblood Vampire. This is also why when Rido came to the Cross Academy to kill Yuki this time and absorb her powers, Kaname could not Kill Rido; only Kreed could because he had become so powerful, plus the fact that the vessel/servant could not be killed by the vessel’s owner. After Kreed killed Rido, Kaname was free; no longer under Rido’s control which basically meant Kaname was able to do as he pleased in terms of living a long happy life with Yuki as lovers. This is the real reason why Kaname had planned out for Kreed to kill Rido and for Kreed drinking his blood which was infused with Shizuka’s blood because Kaname had drunken hers. Kreed also drunk Yuki’s blood too which made him even more powerful enough to kill Rido. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness. Gifted Vampire Kreed is a gi fted hunter; he is intelligent, athletic and good-hearted even if he doesn’t always show these features. Nevertheless Kreed has difficult time thinking of himself or of any other vampire as anything but a monster. He struggles both with his desires for blood and his equally strong desire to kill vampires. Because of all this, Kreed can be much closed in and sometimes difficult to understand or be close to, especially since he has a habit of not expressing his true feelings and hiding them behind his “tsundere” personality. He has a lot of attitude and is not at all impressed or easily controlled by higher class vampires and caries a positively burning hatred of all purebloods. He often acts as if he doesn’t care about anything in order to hide all the scars and pain inside him that have nowhere to go. When he is not carrying about his duties or in class learning, he can frequently be found in the Cross Academy Stables Library conducting his usual everyday research. He is also a good cook. Powers Kreed is a highly talented vampire, and a highly talented vampire hunter as well; and possesses the standard abilities to sense vampires from a great distance, accelerated healing and in spite of being a vampire, also able to wield anti-vampire weapons. Since he is a vampire but possess unique qualities unlike most vampires, Kreed is able to distinguish purebloods from other vampires and has gained improved healing abilities. Kaname Kuran explains that since he has drunken from the blood of Yuki, Shizuka and Himself; that he has become the world's strongest vampire hunter. He then explains that he has the blood of three Pureblood Vampires coursing through his cold veins…Yuki Cross, Kaname Kuran & Shizuka Hiou. After completing the fragment and Kreed realizing this, Kreed is able to transform the Bloody Rose into its evolved state, where it literally becomes a part of his body; however the cost in using this technique is a high amount of his blood. Final Distance... “The Last Night”… On the last night of school at the Cross Academy, Kreed and Rido faced off in a battle to the death. Kaname was there as well but did not participate in the fight. After Kreed killed Rido, Kaname prepared for the leaving of Him and the Night Class plus Yuki. Yuki & Kreed said their goodbyes and how they wouldn’t forget each other. Kreed added on how they couldn’t be together neither because she was a Pureblood Vampire, seeing as though he hated them due to the formalities in his life. Yuki said that she would always love him no matter what even if she loved Kaname. They hugged & kissed one last time and went their separate ways… Love Triangle Ends… Kaname was fully aware of Yuki’s feelings toward Kreed. And because of this he knew that she would never truly be happy unless Yuki was with Kreed. So Kaname had to make a “Heart-Wrenching” decision, which would separate Yuki & Kaname from each other for a very long time. Another reason why Kaname came to this decision was because he had some business to attend to that he did not want Yuki to be involved in, he figured if I keep Yuki here with me she would be a prisoner of Love and that was a thought that Kaname just couldn’t bear. So he locked and sealed away her memories of him including her Pureblood Vampire abilities and her memories of Kreed. In doing this once again she was resulted to a normal human girl, but this time she would start a new life as an infant. He then proceeded to take her to a man named Cariole, who was also a vampire and had his own vampire family. Cariole took Yuki in as he did the others and over the next years of Yuki’s new life she would not go by her former middle name Yuki; she would go by her true first name Celeste. Cariole and his family of gentle vegetarian vampires would watch over Celeste and grow to love her as if she was truly their own daughter. Kaien Cross, Celeste’s former adoptive father would never again hear from Yuki, Kaname or Kreed ever again. Kreed's New Path In Becoming A warrior… Six hundered years after the events that took place at the Cross academy with Kaname, Celeste, Rido & the Night Class; along with the first clash against Kain. Kreed took a new direction in life. During the years of his solitude he discovered that he had mystical abilities. Kreed would have already known that he had these powers from within, but he couldn't due to the fact of his parents disappearence, not knowning that his father had the ability to bend the Air element; which was one of the mystic abilities that Kreed was experiencing. He wasn’t able to fully control these abilities just yet nor did he fully understand where these strange abilities came from & how they related to him because of him not knowing his parents. He remembered reading a sacred scroll about mythological beings called “Avatar” who resided in the United Kingdom. It was about warrior’s who had the ability to “Bend” all the four elements of nature. He then read a particular scroll about "Air Benders" and their orgins in the Earth Kingdom. Kreed had read a lot of books and conducted a lot of research while at Cross academy on all types of content. So he wondered if the Air Nomads could help him to understand his new found abilities. Air Temple Island.jpg|The Air Temple Island, Is Actually Kreed's Favorite Temple And Is Another Temple Where He Spent Most Of His Time. Western Air Temple.jpg|The Western Air Temple, Kreed Noted The Temple On It's Strange Appearance As Most People Do When They Fist Observe It. Eastern Air Temple.jpg|The Eastern Air Temple. Kreed Enjoyed Riding On The Shy Bison's And Occasionally Having A Boring Conversation With The Female Air Normads. Northern Air Temple.png|The Northern Air Temple. Kreed Trained Here Alone Sometimes At Night. Southern Air Temple.jpg|The Southern Air Temple Where Kreed First Met Tinzin. So he traveled to the five great temples in the United Kingdom, the “Southern Air Temple” that was located in the Patola Mountain Range was where he had arrived first, and was one of two temples that exclusively housed male Air Nomads before the beginning of the Hundred Year War. It featured an airball arena, and an inner sanctuary, in which resides numerous statues of past Avatars. The temple was also the home of the only known surviving winged lemur. Once Kreed reached the temple he was greeted by Tenzin, Kreed had explained to Tenzin why he had traveled such a far distance, once done explaining himself Tenzin had told Kreed that he would be his mentor in honing his new found abilities. Tenzin showed Kreed around all five of the Great Air Temples and gave him background knowledge about them. The ''Northern Air Temple was located in the mountains along the North Coast of the Earth Kingdom, and was one of the two temples that exclusively housed male Air Nomads. Years after the devastating blow the Fire Benders had dealt to the Air Nomads, the deserted temple was colonized by a group of Earth Kingdom refugees, led by a renowned inventor, after their town was destroyed by a flood. The mechanist modified the temple to make life easier for the new inhabitants. This is the temple where Kreed conducted most of his training. The ''Eastern Air Temple ''was located in a mountain range in the south-eastern Earth Kingdom, and was one of the two temples that exclusively housed female Air Nomads. After the Air Nomads were killed, the temple was used as a home for Guru Pathik, and was also the place in which Kreed was taught by Tenzin how to unlock his chakras. It is notable for being situated on three separate mountains, connected by bridges. It is also notable because all young airbenders would choose their sky bison, which would become their life companion. Kreed was given the choice to choose a sky bison, but declined the offer because he didn't feel there was a need for him to have one. The ''Western Air Temple ''was located in the mountains north of the Fire benders, and was one of the two temples that exclusively housed female Air Nomads. The temple is notable in that, unlike the other three temples, it is situated underneath the edge of a cliff instead of a mountain top. The spires seem as though they were built upside-down, and because of that the temple is hidden to people who pass by it. The ''Air Temple Island ''is home to Tenzin and his family. It's located off the coast of Republic City, it also appears to be secluded from access due to its altitude. The island sports several structures, including a large tower and a smaller building nearby, and it is inhabited by some sky bison and a different species of flying lemur, the ring-tailed lemur. Kreed was astonished by all of the background knowledge of the temples. Kreed and Tenzin had become very good friends over the years of Kreed’s training. Tenzin was always questioning himself on if Kreed was possibly the new Avatar. Tenzin only wondered this because over the years of Kreed’s training; Kreed had mastered all four of the elements; Earth, Air, Fire & Water in such a short period of time; especially for an individual who didn't have much experience in Air bending. Tenzin also noticed something strange about Kreed’s Elemental Fire color; it wasn’t the normal red or yellowish-red-orange color, but a light blue/white color. Tenzin also noticed that not only was the color different, but it didn’t have any warmth to it; it had a cold sensation to it like ice. When Tenzin asked Kreed why is this Kreed simply said “I Don’t Know”. Kreed couldn’t tell Tenzin the truth about why his Fire Element Color and Sensation was different because of the fact that he was a Vampire, plus he didn’t know how Tenzin would react to his explanation and Kreed didn't want to lose someone else that was close to him again. '''''Kreed's Perseverance... Three hundered years after Kreed completed his Air Bending training with Tenzin, he left the Great Five Temples in the United Kingdom and set out to a new academy in order to continue his academic studies, but at the same time he wanted to continue developing his powers. By this time he was considered as an "B" Ranked Level warrior. So he enrolled into a new academy called Templar Enix Academy. This was an academy for the gifted; the academy was highly known for producing great alchemist & spell casters which meant that Kreed would be able could continue his studies and train with his powers after all. So he was a student by day and a warrior combatant by night. Every night Kreed would train alone and hone his abilities, he soon developed a new technique that he created himself called "Sokyoku". Kreed also spent alot of time at Templar Enix's Library reading countless Alchemy Books and performing Spells. Kreed unwantingly formed a group of friends, even though he never considered them his friends, at the academy that were vampire's just like him except one, which was a human girl name Celeste. Kreed didn't realize it at the time that it was the same Pureblood Vampire girl named Yuki that he had fell in love with and went to school with at Cross Academy. The reason for this was because when her brother Kaname Kuran sealed Celeste's memories of himself and Kreed, it had also sealed off Kreed's memory of Kaname & Yuki because they were linked, so as a result Kreed no longer had the memory of Yuki(Celeste) or Kaname Kuran nor the Night Class. Celeste's appearence had changed, she now was taller and had long red hair. So over the years of their friendship, Kreed grew to accept the group, but never fully trusting them except Celeste. Kreed and Celeste began to fall in love with one-another all over again. Kreed was recommened to join the Task Force by one of his professor's within the academy. The Task Force's job was to protect the academy and the students from harm during the "Great World War". Five years after he was comitted, he was promoted to general because of his exellent knowledge and skills on and off the battle-field. Kreed was later promoted to "Elite General" two years after that. He was also known for his analytical skills; commonly seen analyzing the situation first, then taking the proper course of action. Kreed graduated from Templar Enix's Academy at the top of his class. Six years after Kreed graduated, he caught a wisper in the wind about the Dynasty Tournament, so Kreed decided to join in as a contestant, he also joined because it would be a good way for him to test out his abilities on a more sophisticated level. Kreed was now classified as an "A" Ranked Level Warrior. The group that Kreed had hung around with at Templar Enix's Academy decided not to participate in the tournament, but offered Kreed encouragement and support on the side lines. Kreed met a young girl named Nova who was the ancestor of the Great Kenchin Flare, a mysterious masked man named Saber who was the "People's Champ" from his home town and all over the land, a occular being named Voldo who was known for defeating anyone no matter who they were and was also known for possessing amazing "Illusional Techniques", having opponent's barely escaping from the fight alive, and a young man named Rex Valentime who possesed strange eye's with an older mature man named Keyoger by his side. During the tournament, Keyoger had approached Kreed asking him how did he plan to defeat the son of the Great "Vincent Valentime". Kreed became a little puzzled, but then wondered who The Great "Vincent Valentime" was. Keyoger offered Kreed a way to possibly stand a chance against Rex, Kreed accepted his offer. Keyoger then took Kreed to a sacred Shrine, where he obtained the Legendary Dragon Sword called "Tensaega". Keyoger congradulated Kreed on extracting the sowrd from the shrine because no one else could, Keyoger then told Kreed that he would now have a chance against Vincent's Son. Kreed soon found out the real reason why Keyoger took him to the shrine to get the sword, which was Keyoger actually wanted the sword for himself, so Keyoger told Kreed to hand the sword over to him now, but Kreed refused, and as a result Keyoger and Kreed engaged in battle. Kreed was the victor of their little scuffle. Kreed left Keyoger in critical condition that was apparently near death, but did not finish him off simply because Kreed felt that was a "monster's" job. Kreed left the scene, continuing his advancement in the tournament, sometime after that Rex came to Keyoger's apparent end, but just before Keyoger passed he told Rex to take the Dragon Sword from Kreed when ever the opportunity presented itself, Rex was enraged by his teacher's death. Later it was revealed that Keyoger had actually faked his death. In the Grand Final Round of Dynasty's Tournament, Kreed Diskits & Rex Valentime faced off in the final match. During the heat of the battle, Kreed used a technique that he had actually created himself while at Templar Enix's academy called "Sokyoku" which was used to burn a whole in Rex's right shoulder at direct contact; this technique would later in the series be one of Kreed's oldest and most prominent techniques. After doing so, Kreed was now close to victory, but was unable to reach it completely when Rex's inner potential was suddenly activated. Kreed was preparing to storm another Dragon Twister at Rex from the Dragon Sword, but was interrupted by Rex's "Hell Abyss" technique; in the end Rex Valentime had won the match and was the Victor of Dynasty's Tournament. The Bount's & Sekletor Arc After the events that took place at Destiny's Tournament, Kreed visited Rex Valentime in the infirmary at the hospital after his confrontation battle with the "Death Bringer" known as "Mother". While Kreed was their visiting Rex; Rex had asked Kreed angrily why had his group (not including Celeste) attacked Nova while she waited for Rex on the roof-top. Kreed uncaringly & nonchalantly simply replied that he was unaware of that event that had tooken place, because he was recovering from their recent battle at the Destiny's Tournament when it apparently happened. Rex of course wasn't convinced by Kreed's response, and had a worried look on his face. Kreed asked Rex was he concered of Nova's well being. Kreed told Rex that he could rest assure that she was fine due to the fact that he saved and recovered her with his healing abilities. Kreed then left the hospital building. Upon leaving the buiding Kreed was approached by a mysterious being called "Bount". He classified himself as "Bount 3" and told Kreed that the Bounts objective were to open a Gate to Hell that would allow Skeletor the "Vasto Lorde" to rule the Earth Relm. Bount 3 then asked Kreed would he aid them in the summoning of Sekeletor because of the fact that Kreed was a vampiric monster. Kreed declined Bount 3's offer and told him that he was oppossed to this because it would put the innocent lives of humans in danger. Bount 3 was surprised by a blood sucking vampire monster choosing to side with the humans, going even further as to protect them. Bount 3 then told Kreed that he was a fool and would be of no use and started to attack Kreed. Kreed and Bount 3 enegaged in battle, with Kreed becoming the victor. Before dying, Bount 3 told Kreed that it was useless trying to to the Gate to Hell from opening, because the plan had already been set in motion. Kreed said nothing and continued on in search of the other mysterious Bount's. Moments after defeating Bount 3, Kreed caught word of Rex Valentime being captured by Bount 1 and Bount 5. Kreed went to Rex's aid and when he arrived, Kreed found Celeste and Yoruichi fighting Bount 1 & Bount 5. Kreed quickly interviened, destroying Both Bount's and rescuing Rex. In the after-math, Bount 6 had arrived telling Rex, Kreed, Celeste and Yoruichi that it was he who had planned for Rex's capture as a test. Kreed, Rex, Yoruichi, Celeste and Bount 6 later enegaged in battle, with Rex delivering the final blow from his Dragon Sword(Tensaega) using the "Dragon Twister". Kreed left into town to cure the darkness from the town's people that Keyoger had infected them with upon his emergence with Skeletor. Later after doing so, Kreed assisted Rex in battle at Skeletor's castle with defeating Bount 2 & Bount 4. Later, Kreed & Rex enegaged in battle against the Evil Lord Skeletor. Midway in the battle, Kreed was left to face Skeletor alone, because Rex was recovering from a blast wave that he was hit by from Skeletor. Yoruichi then appeared and tried using a erecting seal called "Mafuken" against Skeletor to re-seal him; but was inturrupted by Rex. Skeletor tried to snatch the seal from Rex's hand after having snatching it from Yoruichi's hand, but created a chain-reaction that allowed the seal to be activated. Skeletor broke out of the Mafuken seal using his Dark Energy. Kreed holding his own alone against Skeletor, used a techinque called "Spell Binding Circle Version 2", which allowed Rex to use a forbbiden seal of his own called "Transmutation Seal" which he proceed to fuse with his Dragon Sword(Tensaega) that further allowed Rex to seal Skeletor inside himself. Kazekage Arc After the events that took place at Skeletor's castle, Kreed parted ways from Rex & Yoruichi, taking Celeste by his side. Kreed & Celeste spent more time together, getting to know each other once again. Celeste complimented Kreed on his long and voluminous hair, which she wanted him to cut. Kreed didn't want to, but went ahead and cut his hair shorter, with Celeste not knowing that it would grow back quickly. So as a result, for the short time that it lasted Kreed went around with Celeste displaying his short hair and red eyes with a new outfit that she had bought him. Kreed and Celeste love for one another grew even stronger over the course of their time being together. Kreed also continued to conduct his everyday usual research, along with helping Celeste to control her "Phoenix Force" powers. The night before Nova contacted for support, Kreed and Celeste went to dinner. As they were leaving, Kreed recieved a message from Nova, stating that she needed his support. Kreed accepted her request and told Celeste to stay behind safely in the city until he returned, but Celeste said no and that she was coming with him regaurdless. Kreed said "alright" and they proceed to speak with Nova. Once they reached Nova's palace, they were greeted by Nova along with her explaining the situation. She went about saying how it was discovered that she was infact a Princess from one of the Great Nation's and how she elected Kreed to be her "Knight" to stand up against Rex's Arm. Kreed already suspected this of Rex, but tried to give him the benefit of the by not completely believing his actions. Kreed politely started to tell Nova that he would not participate in their affairs, but was rudely interrupted by Celeste in her saying how they would help her. Kreed then turned to Celeste in confusion, as she said "If not for her... At least do it for me". Kreed looked into Celeste's eyes and then smiled as he said to Princess Nova... "You have my Gratitude". So Nova and Forge set out to one section of the city to fend of Rex's arm, while Kreed and Celeste set out to another section of the city to do the same. Once Kreed and Celeste was finished eliminating the threat of Rex's arm, but not killing anyone, Kreed found Rex and confronted him of his actions. Soon after, Princess Nova show's up and Kreed reveals to her that Rex Valentime is the son of Vincent Valentime; the man that wanted to take over the world and how Rex was simply following in his father's footsteps. Upon being exposed, Rex draws his pistol as Kreed draws his dual-pistols, and the two gaze at one-another in a stand off. After an Epic battle between the two, one last gun shot is fired and Kreed is announced the victor. Rex vanished in the flames, telling Princess Nova that all what he had done was for a good reason and he would come back to her and that she just needed to trust him on this one. Kreed's Training With Senbonzakura Four years After the events of the "Kazekage" Arc, Kreed was confronted by a shikigami spirit called "Senbonzakura" to be his new master. Senbonzakura choose Kreed because his former master James had died and wanted Kreed to continue on with Senbonzakura. Kreed & The Oracle's Conversation Oracle '''- So do you recognize me? ''Kreed ''- A part of you. 'Oracle '- Yeah, thats how it works some bits you keep, some bits you lose. I don't yet recognize my face in the mirror... but I still have candy. ''Kreed ''- No, thankyou. 'Oracle '- Remember how you were when you first walked through my door? Jittery as a June bug. And now just look at you. You sure did surprise me, Kreed, and you still do. ''Kreed ''- You gave me a few surprises too. 'Oracle '- I hope I helped. ''Kreed ''- You helped me to get here but my question is, why? Where is this going? Where does it end? 'Oracle '- I don't know. ''Kreed ''- You don't know or you won't tell me? 'Oracle '- I told you before... No one can see beyond a choice they don't understand, and I mean no one. ''Kreed ''- What choice? 'Oracle '- It doesn't matter. It's my choice. I have mine to make, same as yours. ''Kreed ''- Does that include what things to tel me and what not to? 'Oracle '- Of course not. ''Kreed ''- Then why didn't you tell me about "Immortality"? About Zion, the Archiect, and the ones before me? Why didn't you tell me the truth? 'Oracle '- Because it wasn't time for you to know. ''Kreed ''- Who decied it wasn't time? 'Oracle '- You know who? ''Kreed ''- I did. Then I think it's time for me to know a couple of more things. 'Oracle '- So do I. ''Kreed ''- Tell me how I seperated my mind from my body without losing myself. Tell me how I was able to travel to Hell and stopped four Hell Lord Demons by thinking it without bursting into flames. Tell me why am I degrading. Tell me just what the hell is happening to me. 'Oracle '- The power of a Vampire having "Immortality" extends beyond this world. It reaches from here all the way back to where it came from. ''Kreed ''- Where? 'Oracle '- The source. That's what you felt when you touched those Hell Lord Deomns, but you weren't ready for it. You should be dead, but apparently you weren't ready for that either. ''Kreed ''- The Archiect said that if I didn't return to the source, Zion would be destroyed. 'Oracle '- Please. You and I may not be able to see past our choices... But that man can't see past any choice. ''Kreed ''- Why not? 'Oracle '- He can't. He doesn't understand them. To him they are variables in an equation. One at a time, each variable must be solved, then countered. That's his purpose, to balance the equation. ''Kreed ''- And what's your purpose? 'Oracle '- To unbalance it. ''Kreed ''- Why? What do you want? 'Oracle '- I want the same thing you, Kreed. And I'm willing to go as far as you are to get it. ''Kreed ''- The end of the war. Is it going to end? 'Oracle '- One way or another. ''Kreed ''- Can Zion be saved? 'Oracle '- I'm sorry I don't have the answer to that question, but... If there is an answer, there's only one place your going to find it. ''Kreed ''- Where? 'Oracle '- You know where. And if you can't find the answer... Then I'm afraid there may be no tomorrow for any of us. ''Kreed ''- What does that mean? 'Oracle '- Everything that has a begining... Has an end Kreed. I see the end coming. I see the darkness spreading. I see death. And you are all that stands in his way. ''Kreed ''- X-horn. 'Oracle '- Very soon, he is going to have the power to destroy this world. Or change it completely. But I believe he won't stop there, he can't. He won't stop until there's nothing left at all. ''Kreed ''- What is he? 'Oracle '- He is you. Your opposite, your negative. The result of the equation trying to balance it's self out. ''Kreed '''- And if I can't stop him? '''Oracle '- One way or another, Kreed... This war is going to end. Soon the future of all worlds will be in your hands... or in his.